Bajo mi máscara
by Maite541
Summary: Nadie podía ver debajo de la máscara que portaba, los hombres envidiaban su vida. Siendo guapo, rico y con mujeres ¿qué más podía pedir? Qué tontos eran pues no podían ver que él sufría. Cuando la luz llegue a la vida de Edward su sufrimiento ¿terminará?


"**Bajo mi máscara"**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que utilizo en este fic no son míos, son de la autora de Crepúsculo Stephenie Meyer, los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

Summary: Nadie podía ver debajo de la máscara que traía puesta, los hombres envidiaban su vida. Siendo guapo, rico y con todas las mujeres a sus pies. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Que tontos eran pues no podían ver que él sufría. ¿Qué pasará cuando la luz llegue a la vida de Edward? ¿Su sufrimiento terminara o apenas comenzara?

Otra mañana en el lluvioso pueblo de Forks, podía escuchar los pasos de Alice corriendo por toda la casa. Hoy en especial Alice estaba muy emocionada. Estaba seguro de que había tenido una visión, pero sin embargo no podía verla. Sus pensamientos estaban centrados en Jasper y cuando estos comenzaban a desviarse inmediatamente regresaban a él. La pequeña duende tenía una severa obsesión con él. ¿O podría ser que…? ¡Demonios! Alice estaba bloqueando sus pensamientos. Se que quería que mi familia tuviera privacidad en sus pensamientos pero realmente estaba intrigado. Quería saber lo que mi hermana había visto.

-¿Edward? – dijo Esme asomando su cabeza por la puerta. – Ya es hora de que se vayan.

- Gracias, enseguida me levanto – dije abriendo los ojos.

Hacía años que no dormía, pero me gustaba cerrar mis ojos, porque eran los momentos en los que me sentía en paz y me ponía a reflexionar.

Me levante y en menos de una hora ya estaba encendiendo el motor de mi Volvo. Mientras manejaba hacia el instituto venía preparándome mentalmente para poder sobre llevar otro día en el. Mi mente se puso a repasar todo lo que haría. A ver…llegaría y empezaría a escuchar las voces en mi cabeza de las mujeres haciéndome cumplidos. "¡Qué guapo es!" dirían algunas mientras otras se preguntaran "¿Por qué no me hace caso?". A diferencia de ellas los hombres tenían otros pensamientos. "¡Qué tipo tan presumido!" "No se que le ven" "Teniendo a todas las mujeres a su disposición no anda con nadie eso es raro…de seguro es gay".

Una sonrisa melancólica se formo en mis labios. Todos sus pensamientos estaban mal. Yo era un monstruo, era un asesino. Odiaba lo que era, una criatura que se escondía en la oscuridad y que se alimentaba de la vida de las personas para permanecer inmortal. Prefería una vida tan común y tranquila como la suya.

Ellos creían que mi vida era perfecta, siempre repetían lo mismo "guapo, rico y con todas las mujeres tras de él" ¿Guapo? Eso solo era parte de mi "naturaleza", era una invitación para que mis víctimas se acercaran a mí. ¿Rico? Daría todo mi dinero para no ser lo que soy, un vampiro eternamente sediento. ¿Con mujeres? ¿Cuáles? Aunque ellas eran atraídas por mi belleza su instinto les decía que mantuvieran su distancia.

Lo que todos ellos no sabían es que todo era una farsa, una actuación, llevaba día y noche una máscara en mi rostro. ¿Por qué? Porque no quería causar lástima, no quería que mi familia (que parecía que llevaban mejor lo de la vida de vampiro que yo) se preocuparan por mi.

Esa era la realidad de mi vida, cada día que pasaba sentía que me odiaba más. Sentía que me hundía en un pozo sin fondo. Me odiaba más cada vez que olía la sangre de alguien y mis instintos salían a flote, mi garganta palpitaba y se quemaba por la ponzoña mientras mis ojos cambiaban de color.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando tuve que estacionar mi auto. Cuando estuve en la puerta del instituto los pensamientos de los demás llegaron a mi mente como un golpe. Mis compañeros estaban muy alborotados. Frases como "Isabella Swan" "Jefe Swan" "Chica nueva" "Conquista nueva" escuchaba repetidamente.

No hice caso y me fui a mis clases. Literatura, era la única clase que compartía con alguien de mi familia, con Alice. Me senté en mi escritorio mientras veía la ventana. Los alumnos llegaron en cuestión de minutos.

-¿Por qué tan pensativo, Edward? – escuche la voz de Alice en mi mente mientras me veía con una sonrisa en su rostro.

La mire y moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro lentamente negando.

Las clases pasaron muy rápido y llego el almuerzo. Como siempre me senté con mis hermanos y en eso lo vi todo. Las imágenes de la visión de Alice llegaron claramente. Momentos compartidos con una chica que nunca había visto. Me sentía en un trance.

-Edward…_ella_ es la razón por la cual bloquee mis pensamientos esta mañana. Creo que ahora ya todos tenemos a alguien a nuestro lado – escuche decir a Alice en mi mente mientras se reía al ver mi cara.

Me sentía en un shock, no había vivido todo eso aún pero las imágenes me hacían sentir por primera vez en mucho tiempo vivo.

Un ruido en la entrada de la cafetería me alerto. Había una chica en la puerta, era …_¿ella?_ Y como si Alice hubiera leído mis pensamientos asintió. Una ráfaga de viento movió su cabello castaño llevándome su olor. Sin duda este iba a ser un año difícil pensé mientras sentía la ponzoña en mi garganta. Su olor era el más dulce que nunca me hubiera imaginado. Había encontrado a mi cantante y las profecías de Alice estaban empezando a caer como piezas de domino.

-¿Bella? – dije con mi voz ronca por la ponzoña.

**Hola!!!! Bueno les traigo otro one-shot. Mmmm siento que este me quedo mal. Pero bueno ustedes denme su opinión. Dejen reviews!!! Grax!**


End file.
